


A Star in my Universe

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Boston bashing, Chara is a bad man, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Tyler, Past Abuse, Team as Family, alpha!Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: "Brownie had tried to paint Dallas in a positive light. A fresh start, a new captain, better teammates. All Tyler could think was that he hadn’t been good enough. He was unwanted, disposable."





	A Star in my Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Aoutrance beta’d this into the beautiful thing it is (my first draft was grammatical trash) Based off the headcanon that Jamie Benn gives amazing hugs, so amazing they could cure cancer, or you know, a broken Segs.
> 
> Title from the song “For You” by Angus and Julia Stone.

 

Tyler had never considered himself a bad omega. He was clingy sometimes and could be a brat, but he wasn’t  _ bad _ .

 

Being in Boston, playing  _ for _ Boston had been a dream come true. Tyler had thrived under the attention and the pressure. It had been fine in the beginning. Omegas were usually submissive, preferring to be given tasks and challenges in exchange for rewards and praise for a job well done.

 

Z had started strong with Tyler. “Bring me my tape.” “Go to bed early.” “Keep practicing that drill.” All things Tyler would have been doing already, or was happy to do for his Captain. The rewards were varied; head pats, a beer when they were in Canada, praise. It had all been great for Tyler, until after the Cup win, then all the orders kept coming but the rewards stopped.

 

Tyler had felt like he was trapped in his own skin. He tried to be  _ good _ , did everything the alphas asked of him and yet no more head pats, no more praises. Tyler had been starved for attention, for physical touch, platonic or otherwise. 

 

Z or Marchy would order Tyler to grab this, get that, hand over something-or-other. Tyler would snap to it, even if he had been in the middle of something, and complete the order. When he lingered, waiting for some kind of recognition of his task, he’d be dismissed or flat out ignored.

 

Things only got worse after a night in out in a bar. They had just won spectacularly on home ice. A girl, a beta, had sidled up to him at the bar. She was all flirtatious smiles and batted eyelashes, told him how  _ good _ he was and how  _ wonderful _ his goal had been.

 

Tyler had gone home with her, the sex had been average but she cuddled him after, stroked his hair and told him all the things she loved about his hockey and how pretty he was.

 

After that Tyler went out most nights. The media painted him as a drunken party boy but in reality Tyler barely drank. He’d cosy up to men, women, beta, alpha—anyone who would give him the time of day and scratch the itch burning just under his skin.

 

The day Tyler flat out refused an order from Z, he knew he’d fucked up. The locker room had gone silent, Z looked furious and the verbal beat down he’d given Tyler had left him cowering and crying on the locker room floor. His ‘teammates’ just laughed at his distress. Tyler never refused an order again. He resigned himself to the hollow feeling in his chest every time an order went unrewarded.

 

Fourth of July in 2013 hadn’t been a shock to Tyler. Not really. His game had been suffering, his teammates shunned him, unless they were using him as their own personal valet, and Tyler’s public image was that of a party boy disgrace. 

 

Brownie had tried to paint Dallas in a positive light. A fresh start, a new captain, better teammates. All Tyler could think was that he hadn’t been  _ good _ enough. He was unwanted,  _ disposable _ .

 

***

 

**Seguin:** I dunno like 4:30?

 

Jamie checked his text app again, still no follow up. 

 

He shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, arms crossed over his chest as he waited in baggage claim at Love Field Airport.

 

**Darth:** Found him yet?

 

Jamie let out a long suffering sigh.

 

**Chubbs:** Nope. Sign says they’ve landed at least.

 

**Darth:** K. I’ll hold off on the steaks.

 

Jamie slipped his phone back in his pocket and scanned the room again.

 

He wasn’t sure how this first meeting would go. The front office staff had warned him that Tyler was  _ difficult _ . That he was a free spirited omega who needed a firm hand and a lot of reassurance.

 

Jamie hated when people spoke about omegas like that. Biology was biology, but just because someone needed a hug or a compliment to keep their moods in check didn’t mean they were less of a person.

 

As an alpha, Jaime never had to worry about that sort of bigotry.

 

Jamie had set up this meeting as a small test. Picking Tyler up from the airport and taking him to his new apartment (four floors below himself and his brother) and sharing a meal would be a good way to judge how much attention Tyler would need and give him a chance to get used to Jamie as his primary source of affection and praise. 

 

After another twenty minutes Jamie spotted Tyler. The younger man wore a large black hoodie that threatened to swallow him whole, almost as if he was hiding himself from everyone.

 

Jamie waited for him to grab his bags and start looking around before he headed over, locking eye contact and not backing down.

 

Tyler’s posture had changed the instant he made eye contact with Jamie. His shoulders straightened and he stood up taller.

 

“Hey, Tyler.” Jamie gave his best welcoming smile.

 

Tyler swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes focusing somewhere on Jamie’s chin as he nodded.

 

“Good to meet you.” Jamie offered his hand to shake. 

 

Tyler’s palm was sweaty when he hesitantly reached for Jamie’s and shook it quickly. He still hadn’t spoken a word. Perhaps he was a little more high maintenance than first expected.

 

“So management got you an apartment in my building. I share a place with my brother Jordie, he’s a beta.” Jamie grabbed one of Tyler’s bags and began walking towards the parking lot, knowing Tyler would follow and listen.

 

Tyler grabbed his other bag and fell into step with Jamie. 

 

“We’re only four floors apart so if you ever need anything you can come over anytime,” Jamie continued.

 

Tyler nodded along as the alpha spoke but didn’t offer anything in return.  _ Or so I’m available if you need anything, _ his brain supplied.

 

“Once we get your stuff inside, you can come up and have dinner with Jordie and I. Shit, I better text him to put on the steaks. How do you like yours?” Jamie hoped that asking a direct question would elicit a response. 

 

“Medium,” Tyler broke his silence.

 

“Awesome, me too.” Jamie grinned and reached out with his free hand to give Tyler’s bicep a quick reassuring squeeze.

 

Tyler shivered at the contact, but otherwise didn’t let it affect him. 

 

Jamie watched intently, cataloging his reactions. He filled the rest of their walk to his truck with idle talk about the Stars, the area they lived in, what their schedules would be like for the next few days. They weren’t too full of events, but they had a couple of photo shoots, a press conference and a meeting with management, which would probably be a formal meeting regarding Tyler’s mental health and how Jamie would be his primary caregiver seeing as he was soon-to-be-named captain.

 

***

 

Tyler listened as Jamie spoke. He didn’t want to seem rude but he was tired from travel and having to pack so quickly. He missed his dog already and was definitely regretting wearing the hoodie.

 

Jamie seemed like a decent enough person.  _ But then so did Z and Marchy _ , he thought. Alphas were always the same, Tyler had concluded. Take, take, take and only give back the bare minimum and no one could call them on it. If an alpha failed to look after an omega in their care it was never the alpha’s fault. Oh no - the omega was just high maintenance, difficult,  _ bad _ . 

 

Tyler loathed his biology sometimes. Mostly though, he loathed society. 

 

It took him a moment to realise Jamie had asked him another question. 

 

“Sorry?” He asked, feeling the tendrils of panic rise in his belly. His body felt suddenly too hot, sweat prickling the nape of his neck.

 

“Do you mind if I stop at the store first? Jordie’s out of his special steak sauce.” Jamie’s tone was fond as he rolled his eyes comically. 

 

“Like I have a say, you’re the alpha, dude.” Tyler shrugged back, mentally kicking himself. He hadn’t even know the guy an hour and already Tyler was antagonising the alpha.

 

Jamie gave him a strange look, brow furrowed and lips pursed.  _ Not angry _ . Tyler’s brain decided.  _ Worried. _

 

The car fell into silence until they reached the store. Jamie made the trip quick, he had noticed the dark circles under Tyler’s eyes and the sag of his shoulders. 

 

When they arrived at the apartment building, Tyler barely even went inside his own place, setting his bags down in the hallway and turning back to face Jamie. He did not want to have to deal with an empty apartment with an alpha watching his every move.

 

“Do you want to settle in first?” 

 

“No.” Tyler’s tone left room for no arguments.

 

Jamie’s strange look from earlier returned, but he lead the way back to the elevators and up four more floors.

 

Jordie Benn was definitely someone Tyler could get along with. He gave Jamie shit about everything, constantly harassing his younger brother despite their dynamic differences. 

 

“Don’t let him take advantage.” Jordie winked at Tyler. “He’ll have you doing the dishes and cleaning like a personal maid service, you just tell him no.” 

 

“Darth,” Jamie groaned, palm over his face. “We have a professional cleaning service.” 

 

“Yeah, Tyler.” Jordie agreed with a grin.

 

Jamie leveled a glare at his brother before turning to look at Tyler, softening his face to a more neutral expression. “You do not have to clean anything in this apartment,” he promised. 

 

“Unless you want to,” Jordie added.

 

Jamie opened his mouth to deny it but caught himself. “Unless you want to,” he agreed. “And we can work out a reward system. I’m not sure what arrangement you had with your last team, but Lindy and Jim want to have a meeting about that tomorrow.” 

 

Tyler watched the pair intently. They had a good flow, a good relationship, easy, uncomplicated in a way that only people who spent copious amounts of time together could achieve.

 

“Arrangement?” Tyler found himself asking.

 

“Yeah, like what’s okay for me to order you to do. What’s off limits. Mostly though, it’ll be boundaries with rewards and affection, like is it cool if I pull you into my lap and rub your shoulders or will a quick hug suffice, that kind of thing.” Jamie explained.

 

Tyler hated his body’s reaction to Jamie’s words. The thought of getting pulled into Jamie’s lap and being held, getting a shoulder rub and hugs, had his stomach rolling with want and a quick shot of arousal zipped down his spine.

 

“Oh,” he said, licking his lips.

 

Jamie followed the movement with his eyes. He’d noticed the sharp spike in Tyler’s scent and made a mental note to find out Tyler’s sexual orientation. 

 

“It’ll be fine. You’ve got all night to figure it out.” Jordie cut the tension in the room and gave Jamie a look that only years of living together meant he could decipher it to mean ‘stop scaring the new omega, jerk’ 

 

“You want to hang out for a bit?” Jordie offered to Tyler while Jamie was still processing.

 

“Um...” Tyler glanced about the room, eyes settling on Jamie, as if it was his choice.

 

Clearly Tyler was used to a strong hand guiding him if he needed permission to stay and watch a movie or play video games.

 

“It’s totally up to you,” Jamie told Tyler. “Whatever you want to do is fine.” 

 

“Wow, thanks for the permission.” Tyler snapped back before he could stop himself.

 

“I—” Jamie fumbled for the right words. “I didn’t mean—” 

 

“Yeah. I know,” Tyler sighed, his sudden anger deflating. “I’m gonna go unpack. See you tomorrow,” he mumbled, voice low as he hastily made his way out of their apartment, choosing the stairs over the elevator to work off his new-found nervous energy.

 

Inside his empty apartment Tyler found a cheap Ikea table for two, one matching chair and a rickety old twin bed in the bedroom. He obviously needed to get some furniture. 

 

Tyler dropped heavily on the bed and put his head in his hands. Breathing deeply he fought to hold back the hot rush of tears he could feel forming.

 

Tyler took his phone from his pocket and called the one person he knew he could talk to.

 

“Hey! How’s Dallas?” 

 

“Brownie.” 

 

Brownie must have heard something in his voice because he asked, “Bro, what’s wrong?”

 

“Say nice things to me?” 

 

“You got it bro, let’s start with those epic abs, Mr. 3% body fat.” 

 

Tyler let out a small giggle, biting his bottom lip as he fell sideways to curl up on his temporary bed and listen to his best bro list his best features.

 

***

 

“The fuck just happened?” Jordie asked no one in particular.

 

Jamie was still staring at the door Tyler had closed behind himself.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted, his belly knotting with a feeling he couldn’t describe.

 

“You’re the alpha, dude. Aren’t you guys supposed to be like, in tune with omegas and shit?” 

 

“He’s not a normal omega.” Jamie’s brow was heavily furrowed as he moved to sit on the couch and thought back over their exchanges. “He goes from one end of the spectrum to the other and back again. No consistency. It’s really hard to get a read on him.” 

 

Jordie moved to the couch also. “What do you mean?” 

 

“He presents as a submissive omega, lots of care and affection, needing a hand to guide him. I touched his arm at the airport and he definitely needed it, but he acted like it was nothing. Then before, he looked at me for direction. Asking permission to stay and hang out and when I give him the most neutral non-order ever he got so defensive.” Jamie shook his head, clearly bewildered by Tyler’s actions.

 

“What do you think that means?” Jordie asked, shifting on the couch, his big brother face on. He liked Tyler. It was obvious that he was already feeling protective.

 

Jamie shrugged and shook his head. “I think I need to call Chara.”

 

***

 

Jamie wished he hadn’t called Chara.

 

He lay awake most of the night, processing what the older alpha had to say.

 

_ “Give him orders and he might follow them, he might not. Don’t try and figure him out, it’s not worth it.” _

 

Jamie couldn’t really imagine Tyler not being worth it. He could see the defiance boiling under Tyler’s skin but he’d seemed so lost and in need of a good hug. 

 

_ “Just don’t ever criticize him or say anything bad in front of him, he’s a crier.” _

Chara had laughed while talking about it. Telling Jamie about the time Chara scolded Tyler for not following an order right and Tyler had completely broken down in the locker room and made a spectacle of himself. It made Jamie queasy, imagining Tyler so distressed that he broke down and cried. 

 

The information didn’t jive with what Jamie had seen and sensed in Tyler earlier that day, but Chara had spent years with Tyler, he would know best.

 

In the morning, Jamie still didn’t have a solid plan on how he would approach Tyler, but the best idea he had was to just ask.

 

***

 

Tyler had his media face on. Fake smiles, fake laughter, pretending to be super interested in what other people were saying.

 

His new coach, Lindy Ruff was a beta and it was such a welcome relief that Tyler found himself actually starting to enjoy himself.

 

Jamie was there too. It was obvious they would be the new faces of the franchise. 

 

They did photos of Jamie and Tyler standing side by side in their new green jerseys, back-to-back grinning at the camera, holding sticks, posing with sticks, a whole array of photos that meant close quarters with Jamie for most of the day.

 

Tyler’s body had tensed up whenever he had to touch Jamie. Little pulses of pleasant shivers radiated from any point of contact and Tyler had to fight to hide his reactions.

 

Jamie had been mostly silent the whole day. Not talking to Tyler directly unless necessary and even then he never gave an order or a suggestion. 

 

Tyler wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

 

After lunch there was a three hour block scheduled for “Meeting - J.Benn, T.Seguin, L.Ruff, J.Nill.”

 

Meetings involving the General Manager had always been a bad sign to Tyler, but he figured he’d been in town less than 24 hours so he couldn’t have fucked up enough that the meeting was about him specifically.

 

***

 

“Hey, take a seat.” Jim smiled, gesturing to the opposite side of the table from where he and Lindy sat, thick stacks of paper in front of them as well as a copy of “ _ Dynamic Integration _ ”, the legal handbook for omegas in professional sports.

 

Tyler swallowed back the anxiety building in his chest. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and his gut told him to run.

 

As quickly as it came, it passed. Tyler frowned, looking down at Jamie’s hand on his arm. It wasn’t anything inappropriate, just a gentle touch of fingers to Tyler’s bicep.

 

“Sorry.” Jamie withdrew his hand instantly, and flushed a soft shade of pink. “I could smell your unease so I—” Jamie paused and swallowed. “Sorry, I won’t touch you without permission again,” he promised.

 

Tyler gave a short nod. Jamie was utterly confusing. He’d been firm yesterday, giving Tyler small orders, make decisions for them both, not in an overbearing way, but in a way that meant Tyler could just follow along after him and not worry about using any brain function for a while.

 

Today, it was as if someone had reprimanded him for it. Told him to be cautious, to be  _ wary _ of Tyler.

 

“You talked to Z,” Tyler said.

 

Jamie’s face went through a series of complex expressions before he settled on concern. “Was I not supposed to?” he asked, glancing over to Jim and Lindy for help. “I just wanted to know how best to—”

 

“To dominate me? Put me in my place? Make sure I do my damn job?” Tyler snapped, tone vicious.

 

Jamie’s eyes widened as he shook his head. “No! Of course not!” He looked genuinely horrified. “I would  _ never _ ,” he swore and the sincerity in his words, in his whole body, had Tyler relaxing.

 

“I—” 

 

“Why don’t you boys come take a seat and we can work this out,” Jim suggested. 

 

Jamie moved first, needing some space from Tyler for a moment. His chest constricted uncomfortably with the thought of forcibly putting Tyler into a submissive position, of forcibly exerting his will over Tyler. The idea made him nauseous. 

 

Jim got right down to business.“Tyler, I want to start by telling you that here at the Stars we only want the best for you and your play. We understand there were deficiencies in your arrangement with Boston and we’d like to ensure that doesn’t continue here in Dallas.” 

 

“I’m going to be frank, we don’t know you or your needs. You will have to tell us, full disclosure, of what works and what doesn’t. We can’t afford any more of  _ that _ .” He gestured between Tyler and Jamie.

 

“Jamie is going to be Captain, it’ll be announced during the pre-season. As Captain and one of the only alphas on the team, it is imperative that you guys communicate efficiently. I don’t care what arrangements you guys make as long as everyone’s mental health is taken care of and the team is a cohesive unit.” 

 

Tyler swallowed thickly. A cohesive unit. Is that what Boston had been? The team cohesively mocking him, dragging him down until he snapped and broke and cried for their enjoyment.

 

Jamie didn’t like where Tyler’s scent went. It soured to the point where Jamie felt he was going to gag. No omega should ever smell like that.

 

Jamie lifted a hand to pat Tyler’s back and then stopped himself midway, hand half outstretched like an idiot.

 

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

 

“I—” Jamie faltered. “Your scent,” he said softly to Tyler. “Is there anything I can do?” 

 

Tyler looked between the three for a moment, then settled on Jamie’s outreached hand. “You can touch me.” 

 

The resulting smile from Jamie had Tyler gasping softly and then biting back a whimper when Jamie’s hand rested on his shoulder, thumb circling slowly. 

 

Jamie let out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and smiled brightly at Tyler. The omega’s scent flattened out instantly and shifted to a pleasant earthy musk that Jamie assumed was Tyler’s base scent.

 

Lindy and Jim watched the exchange silently. As betas their sense of smell was dulled and their understanding of moods and emotional tells from omegas was minimal. 

 

“Well, that’s a promising start,” Jim said and nodded at them both approvingly.

 

Jamie let his hand move from Tyler’s shoulder to the back of his neck, palm hot against the soft skin for a few seconds before he withdrew.

 

“Was that okay?” 

 

Tyler closed his eyes and nodded, the tension from before draining out of him.

 

“I’m not good at communicating what I need,” Tyler admitted. “I don’t like  _ needing _ people.” 

 

Jamie nodded.“I’m a pretty easy-going guy.” Jamie hesitated before he continued, “I just want you to know that if you need anything, a hug or a touch or some praise, whatever it is. You can come and ask for it.”  Something must have shown on Tyler’s face. Jamie’s whole expression softened further.

 

“Please don’t ever think you’re annoying or asking for too much. I  _ want _ to help you.” 

 

“Okay,” Tyler agreed, though he was highly suspicious that Jamie was just saying that to save face with Jim and Lindy. There was no way an alpha would just bend to the wants and needs of an omega. Especially not in professional hockey.

 

The conversation continued, stilted and awkward. Jim and Lindy wrote down their agreements and boundaries and promised to have a legal copy ready for them in the next few days. It was a standard contract most omegas had to sign in order to keep playing, but it felt like he was signing his life away, again.

 

***

 

Tyler stretched himself over his new couch. It was similar to his old one back in Boston, but better, because Tyler had picked it, not his team appointed alpha.

 

“Look at this place!” Jordie called from the entrance, eyeing up the space as he made his way to the living room. “It’s almost as if someone actually lives here!” 

 

Tyler threw a couch cushion at his head.

 

“I know these are called throw pillows but I don’t think you’re meant to actually  _ throw _ them.” 

 

Jamie, who had followed Jordie in, let out a groan. 

 

“What? It was punny!” Jordie defended. “Segs laughed.” 

 

Jamie let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head. “No taste, either of you,” he teased.

 

Tyler flinched at the comment but then let it roll off him.  “You come into my home,” Tyler directed his comment to Jordie instead of speaking to Jamie.

 

“It looks great,” Jamie blurted before he could help himself. “You did a great job in here.” 

 

Tyler sat up from where he was sprawled on his couch and stood, hands clenched by his sides the praise triggering his fight or flight and Tyler didn’t want to think about why. “Kay,” he nodded and the tension in the room grew thick.

 

“I actually have a lot more to do and Marshall should be here soon so...” he trailed off, hoping the Benn brothers would see the dismissal for what it was

 

“Oh. Right,” Jamie nodded. “Yeah, of course, lots to do, we won’t hover.” He nodded and grabbed Jordie by the shirt sleeve, tugging him out. 

 

“Okay, I’m a beta and even I can smell the angry. WTF dude?” Jordie asked, spelling out the acronym.  

 

“I don’t know,” Jamie replied, tone hurt. “It’s like I can never do or say the right thing around him.”

 

“You’ve never had that problem with omegas before.” Jordie pushed.

 

“I told you, Tyler’s different. I can’t get a read on him and even after the meeting with Jim and Lindy, it’s weird because he... The stuff in the contract, he doesn’t hold up his end. I can smell it on him when he’s sad and miserable and needs some cheering up but when I do it, like we agreed on, he gets so mad.” Jamie paused, jabbing the up button on the elevator.

 

“Half of the time I can’t tell if he’s angry at me or at himself.” 

 

“It’s still pretty new though,” Jordie hedged, not sure how his brother was feeling. “Like, Boston just told him they didn’t want him and he’s moved to the other side of the country. He’s meeting people for the first time and is just expected to be comfortable asking for some pretty personal if basic human needs.”  

 

Jamie looked at Jordie as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him.

 

“It’s probably pretty scary and overwhelming, having this one person who is supposed to keep you balanced enough to do your job and, y’know, happy and sane or whatever.” 

 

Jamie let it sink in for a few moments, waiting until they were in their own apartment before speaking up.

 

“I feel like I’ve been pretty neutral and haven’t pushed too hard, but you’re right. This is new and it’s scary for me, so I can’t imagine what it’s like for Tyler.” 

 

“Just give him time, bro.” Jordie said.

 

Jamie smiled and suddenly felt confident that he had a real handle on things for the first time in days.

 

***

 

The summer passed by quickly after that. Tyler became a fixture in the Benn household, Marshall too. 

 

Jamie always did his best to keep things neutral between them and only offered touch or praise when it was necessary or Tyler instigated it.

 

There were days when Tyler knocked on their door smelling of misery and anger. Those days he would push past Jordie and grudgingly sit next to Jamie and burrow into his body heat, glowering angrily until Jamie hugged him back and held him, hands working on small circles to soothe and calm.

 

The edge of anger would settle in his scent and Tyler would go back to his earthen musk. Jamie realized it was the smell of a forest after rain, but he kept that to himself. 

 

As soon as Tyler had settled, he’d push his way out of Jamie’s hold and leave again as if nothing had happened.

 

Jamie wasn’t sure why Tyler didn’t allow himself to be happy, to just enjoy the comfort.

 

“Maybe it’s you, bro?” Jordie had teased once. “Maybe you smell bad. Or he doesn’t like you?” 

 

Jamie had spent many nights awake, chest tight and stomach queasy with the thought that Tyler was like this because he hated being touched by Jamie. That Jamie repulsed him in some way.

 

***

 

Jamie’s patience reached its end midway through the pre-season. 

 

He’d given Tyler plenty of time to settle in and learn to trust their team. It seemed to be working well. Tyler had bonded with another omega on the team, Val Nichushkin. Jamie watched them together on the ice during training camp, the two omegas laughing and joking. Jamie had felt something swell in his chest watching them, it might have been pride but he was sure it was relief. Relief that Tyler was finally trusting Dallas and ready to call it home.

 

Only, apparently, he wasn’t.

 

“Hey, you wanna come by for dinner tonight? Jordie’s cooking, so I can’t promise it won’t be burnt.” Jamie slung a friendly arm over Tyler’s shoulders, like he would anyone else on his team.

 

“Get off me!” Tyler snapped, pushing Jamie’s arm away, face red and breathing hard, his eyes wide and panicked.

 

“Whoa,” Jamie said, putting his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, I thought it was okay?” Their contract said it was okay.

 

“Yeah, well, it’s not! You don’t get to touch me!” Tyler shot back, voice raising. “None of you do!” He hissed at the locker room who sat and watched silently.

 

“What the fuck, Seguin?” Jamie was mad. His team had done nothing but respect Tyler and welcome him with open fucking arms.

 

“I’m not your fucking omega slave,” Tyler growled, voice loud, but not quite shouting. “You don’t get to tell me what to do, you don’t get to fucking take from me and give nothing in return.” 

 

“Pretty sure that’s what the fucking contract is for,” Jamie snapped, tone turning vicious. How many times did they have to rehash this.

 

“Contracts don’t mean shit,” Tyler spat. “Not here and not in Boston—”

 

“I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but this isn’t Boston,” Jamie said, voice loud in the otherwise silent room. 

 

Jordie reached a hand out to touch Jamie’s shoulder to try calm him, but Jamie shook him off.

 

“Maybe they didn’t want you. Maybe to them you were disposable but  _ we want you _ .” Jamie took a couple steps closer to Tyler, who was slowly backing himself against a wall, “We traded good players for  _ you _ because  _ we want you _ . Why isn’t that good enough for you?” 

 

By the time he’d finished speaking, Tyler had his back pressed against a wall and Jamie was barely six inches in front of him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Tyler whimpered, his shoulders hunched, his head bowed and his whole body screamed submission.

 

“No! Don’t you dare go and cower from me. You want to yell and make a fuss, you want to tell me my team isn’t good enough for you, you can damn well face me and say it.” 

 

“Jamie—” 

 

Jamie turned his head, towards Jordie and noticed the stunned silence of their team behind his brother.

 

“I—” Jamie felt the fight drain out of him. He dropped his head back, looking at the ceiling as he took a deep calming breath. “I’m sorry, Tyler.” Jamie’s voice was soft, soothing. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Whatever your problems are with the team, they’re yours and I should trust you to voice them when you’re ready.” 

 

Tyler lifted his gaze from where it had been on the floor. 

 

Jamie’s heart ached when he noticed he was crying.

 

“Oh God—Tyler,” he breathed, whole being screaming out to hold and soothe. He couldn’t believe that he’d done that. That he’d yelled at Tyler and made him smell so rancid and look so sad.

 

Tyler shook where he stood, pinned against the wall by an angry alpha. He’d done it again. He had fucked up and now he would be punished.

 

Jamie’s words sounded nice, his apology even sounded sincere. But Tyler knew, Tyler knew that alphas would say what they needed to in front of the team, in front of others who would judge and then they would punish in private.

 

Tyler wondered what Jamie would do. Was he the type of alpha to smack him around a little?  _ Mess up that pretty face of yours a little, give you some character.  _ He’d been told once. Maybe Jamie would starve him? Order him to eat nothing in that stupid alpha voice that Tyler had no chance to disobey or ignore. God— maybe Jamie was one of the traditionalists. Make Tyler service him as punishment for his behaviour.

 

Tyler shook harder, the tears running down his face, no matter how much he blinked or fought to hold them back.

 

Drawing in a shaky breath through his mouth, since his nose was blocked from his crying, Tyler straightened his spine and managed to make eye contact with Jamie.

 

“Will my punishment be public or shall I meet you at your home?” he gave the standard emotionless line.

 

“What? Tyler, no,” Jamie shook his head.

 

“Then what the fuck do you want from me?” The anger came out of nowhere. Tyler surprised himself with it.

 

“I want you happy! I want you to be excited to play for Dallas. I want team loyalty and to help you.” 

 

Tyler swallowed thickly and side stepped Jamie, getting out from the wall.

 

“I’m trying,” he said simply, holding Jamie’s eye for a moment and then left. Not even bothering to shower or change.

 

Jamie stared after him until Jordie shook his shoulder.  _ Guess he just needs more time. _

 

***

 

Tyler couldn’t remember how he got home. He couldn’t remember leaving the rink, or getting in his car.

 

He barely even remembered letting himself into the apartment. 

 

Marshall had barked happily, greeting Tyler with headbutts to the thigh and an excited wiggle to his whole body.

 

Tyler pet him absentmindedly, brain slowly coming back online.

 

When he had managed to take stock of his surroundings and figure out where he was, Tyler slid down the wall in his entrance way and cried.

 

Marshall let out small distressed noises, nosing and licking at any part of Tyler’s skin he could reach. Marshall was such a good dog.

 

“Hey buddy, I’m sorry.” Tyler soothed him, hands ruffling the fur behind his ears. “Let’s go to the park, huh? You can go potty and run around.” 

 

Marshall perked up at the mention of the word park. He knew what that meant.

 

They didn’t stay long. Marshall did his doggy business and chased the tennis ball that Tyler threw for him before they both decided to head home.

 

Jamie was waiting on Tyler’s doorstep.

 

“Please—” Jamie started, holding up his hands in surrender, a placating gesture. “I’d like to talk, please?” 

 

Tyler wanted to yell again, but Marshall was pulling on his leash, trying to run to Jamie.

 

Tyler let him go and busied himself with unlocking the door while Jamie pet and played with his dog. Usually Marshall was a good judge of character, he’d always growled at Z and been wary of Marchy. Jamie had to be better at hiding his true nature.

 

Jamie followed Tyler inside, unclipping Marshall’s leash and hanging it up on it’s hook by the door.

 

He found Tyler on the couch, curled into one corner and clutching a pillow to his chest and belly. Shielding his vulnerable places.

 

“Can I sit?” Jamie gestured to the other end of the couch.

 

Tyler scoffed at him, as if the idea of an alpha asking permission was foreign. 

 

“You’re going to anyway, regardless of what I say.” Tyler rolled his eyes.

 

Jamie pursed his lips at that, wanting to demand to know why Tyler thought that, ask who had trained him to think he had no free will.

 

“Why do you always do that?” Jamie found himself asking, staying where he was. Tyler hadn’t given him permission to sit, so he wouldn’t. 

 

“Do what?” 

 

“Assume that I’ll ignore what you have to say, that I’ll just... force my will onto you.” 

 

“You’re an alpha, I’m an omega. Did you not pay attention in school?” 

 

Jamie’s chest twinged with a sharp pain.

 

“Tyler, you know it isn’t like that anymore,” he softened his voice and took a step closer. “That’s the whole point of contracts. So no one is hurt.” 

 

“Well, too fucking late.” Tyler huffed, clutching the cushion tighter.

 

“What—What happened to you?” Jamie asked, his heart and voice breaking.

 

Tyler turned his head, eyes on the floor.

 

“Who hurt you?” Jamie took a step closer and knelt on the floor next to where Tyler was sitting. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to help.” 

 

“All alphas want to hurt,” Tyler muttered then turned to look at Jamie. “I used to think that Brownie was the norm, that alphas actually liked looking after omegas, but I was so wrong.” 

 

“No, Tyler,” Jamie reached out to touch Tyler’s knee to soothe him and had his hand knocked away.

 

“Yes!” Tyler glared. “I spent three years in Boston being the best omega I could be and all I got back was bruises and heartache. Do you know why I went to clubs every night?”

 

Jamie stayed quiet, eyes wide, but listening.

 

“Because no one  _ touched _ me! Order after order  _ go get this, Tyler. Bring me that, Tyler.  _ And I did. Every damn time, even though I knew I’d get nothing back, no praise, no touching, nothing.” Tyler’s tone was seething.

 

“I became everyone’s verbal punching bag, someone feeling down? Let’s all yell and berate and humiliate Tyler until he cries. Let’s torment the omega until he breaks, that’s always a fucking thrill.” 

 

Jamie felt the bile crawl up his throat. Tyler smelt sulfuric, the hurt in his eyes and the anger in his voice felt like a vice around his heart, squeezing and squeezing.

 

“Tyler,” Jamie breathed, unable to comprehend what it must have been like for him, alone, scared, bullied. 

 

Tyler broke off and realized he’d started crying again, fat tears that streaked down his face.

 

“Tyler,” Jamie said again, this time slowly reaching out a hand to Tyler’s face, giving him plenty of time to turn away and smack his hand away.

 

Tyler didn’t move, just followed Jamie’s hand with his eyes, until Jamie’s fingers touched his cheek and wiped a tear. Tyler closed his eyes and bit his lip.

 

“I’m  _ so _ sorry.” Tyler had never heard an alpha’s voice sound like that before. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I’m so angry I could murder Chara myself.” 

 

Tyler let out a snort of bitter laughter. “Like to see you try,” he said dryly.

 

Jamie cracked a small grin. “Oh, I fucking will.” 

 

The words had Tyler shivering with their intensity.

 

“Tyler, I’d like you to look at me, please.” Jamie did his best not to make it an order.

 

Tyler opened his eyes and lifted his head, Jamie’s thumb continued to stroke his cheek while his hand cupped Tyler’s jaw.

 

“This is  _ not _ Boston.”

 

Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but Jamie swept his thumb over Tyler’s lips to silence him. 

 

“This is  _ not  _ Boston,” he said again, eyes staring Tyler down. “We will  _ not _ hurt you.  _ No one  _ is going to ignore your needs. Any and all orders followed will be rewarded. You are  _ allowed _ to refuse an order.” Jamie listed off the agreements in their contract as if he’d memorized them.  _ Of course he had. _

 

Tyler had to close his eyes, looking at Jamie, hearing his sincerity, smelling it on the alpha, was too much.

 

“Okay,” he said softly, “I’ll... I’ll do my best to remember that.” 

 

The smile Jamie gave him had Tyler sucking in a sharp breath. Jamie positively radiated happiness. The hand on Tyler’s cheek migrated to the back of his neck, palm hot against Tyler’s skin.

 

“That’s all I ask, is that you try, and if something isn’t working, please don’t shut me out. Please come and talk to me.” 

 

Tyler nodded, releasing the death grip he had on his cushion.

 

“Could I—” Tyler stopped himself, taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, “Can I have a hug?” he asked, hoping Jamie wouldn’t say no.

 

Tyler looking small and afraid, asking Jamie for a hug so hesitantly as if Jamie would deny him, broke something inside of Jamie.

 

“Of course you can.” Jamie nodded, moving into wrap both arms around Tyler.

 

Tyler buried his face in the crook of Jamie’s neck, sliding off the couch to kneel in front of him for a better angle. He clutched Jamie’s shirt in two fists, holding on for fear Jamie would leave if he didn’t.

 

Jamie gathered Tyler into his arms, wrapping one around Tyler’s shoulders and the other around his waist and just held him. Tyler’s breaths were irregular against Jamie’s neck and it took him a moment to realise Tyler was crying again.

 

Jamie moved his arm from Tyler’s shoulders to cup the back of his head and stroke his hair.

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jamie soothed, putting as much calm into his voice as he could. “You’re safe here. No one is going to hurt you. I’m going to look after you.” 

 

After a long while, Tyler calmed enough to pull away from the hug. Jamie released him instantly, but stayed close.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tyler let out an embarrassed laugh as he wiped furiously at his eyes. “I’m such a mess.” 

 

“It’s totally understandable,” Jamie promised. “Why didn’t you ever tell someone what was happening?” 

 

“Honestly?” Tyler, sniffled to clear his nose. “I didn’t think anyone would care.” 

 

Jamie reached out to smooth down Tyler’s hair where it had stood up at a weird angle. “I care.”

 

Tyler closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the touch. “Can you, um... Can you stay for a little?” 

 

“I can stay as long as you need me,” Jamie replied, smiling sweetly at Tyler.

 

_ Stay forever. _ Tyler thought.  _ Prove all my assumptions wrong. _

 

***

 

When Jamie returned from Tyler’s place almost three hours later, Jordie eyed him suspiciously.

 

“Well?” 

 

“Boston abused him.” Jamie’s anger was barely controlled as he slammed cupboards closed and banged around the kitchen, looking for food not on his diet plan. Jamie was a stress eater.

 

“Excuse me?” Jordie asked, incredulous.

 

“Chara, Marchand, fucking all of them abused him. Treated him like an errand boy, never once praised him or touched him. That’s why Tyler went clubbing, just for some contact.” 

 

“They touch-starved him?” Jordie was horrified. A touch starved omega was unheard of in this day and age; there were laws to prevent it.

 

“I think they did worse.” Jamie placed his hands on the kitchen bench in front of him, hung his head and breathed through the rage.

 

“Like  _ what _ ?” Jordie was afraid to know.

 

“I think they hit him. I know they yelled at him and humiliated him until he broke down, Tyler said as much, but I think there’s more.” 

 

“I’m going to murder Chara.” 

 

“That’s what I said,” Jamie nodded. 

 

“How is Segs?” Jordie asked, his tone softening.

 

“Broken, but putting himself together. He let me hug him, so there’s progress.” Jamie sighed, trying to shake off his foul mood.

 

“So that’s why he never let you touch him?” 

 

“He was scared of me.” Jamie’s stomach flopped unpleasantly at the idea.

 

“Jesus.” Jordie shook his head sadly.

 

The two brothers remained silent for a few moments.

 

“What’s the plan?” Jordie asked after a long while.

 

“I’m going to keep an eye on him, give him space, encourage him to hang out with Val. I think I might make Val his rookie, give him something to focus on, someone he can bond with without dynamic issues.” 

 

“I think he’ll like that.” Jordie nodded.

 

Jamie nodded along with him, still deep in thought. “I don’t know if I should tell Lindy,” He looked up to Jordie. “It’s not really my place to tell, but someone needs to know. Jesus—” A thought struck him. “Does Boston have any omegas on the team right now?” 

 

Jordie’s eyes went wide with realization.

 

They googled the Boston roster frantically and sighed a collective sigh of relief when the list showed only alphas and betas on the team.

 

“I think maybe we give Tyler some time,” Jordie suggested. “Let him see that we’re going to back him up and then when he’s ready to talk about it, he can disclose to Lindy and Lindy can get it to the higher ups.” 

 

Jamie nodded, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Tyler’s been through enough, he doesn’t need this right now.”  

 

“C’mon Chubbs, let’s hit another couple missions in Saints Row and then call it a night?” 

 

“As long as you don’t fucking shoot me again.” 

 

“I make no promises.” Jordie grinned.

 

***

 

The Tyler at morning skate the next day was almost a different person. Tyler seemed grounded, almost happy. He joked with Val, playfully roughhousing as he practiced board battles. Tyler threw out off-handed chirps with a quick wit Jamie had never seen before. 

 

“What happened last night?” Daley asked, watching Tyler shoot puck after puck on net and beat Kari every time.

 

“Would you believe me if I said we hugged it out?” Jamie offered, a small proud smile on his lips.

 

“Uh-huh, sure,” Daley rolled his eyes.  

 

Jamie gave him a half shrug but didn’t say anything further.

 

“Fine, don’t tell me, just keep it up,” Daley grinned before he skated off to take his turn at the drill. 

 

After practice Tyler’s good mood continued. He surprised everyone by siding up to Jamie, accepting the head pats and praise Jamie gave him. 

 

“Awesome job today.” Jamie smiled at Tyler and ruffled his sweaty hair. 

 

“Thanks, Captain.” Tyler grinned and poked out his tongue playfully.

 

“Go shower, you brat,” Jamie teased, nuding him towards the showers.

 

“Aye aye!” Tyler gave a jaunty salute and headed to the showers.

 

“He’s a completely new person.” Jordie stared after him in wonder.

 

“I know,” Jamie agreed, still not believing it himself. 

 

When Tyler was showered and dressed, he waited patiently for Jamie to finish dressing.

 

Jamie kept throwing him small smiles and he smelt so damn pleased that Tyler couldn’t help his small wiggle of happiness.

 

“You have thing for Captain?” Val slid into the seat next to Tyler and waggled his eyebrows in a move that Tyler had taught him.

 

“What?” Tyler frowned, brow knitting together. “No. He’s just my alpha.” Tyler shrugged.

 

“Your alpha or  _ your alpha _ ?” 

 

Tyler gave Val and unimpressed look. “My contracted alpha,” he rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand over Val’s face.

 

“Ready to go?” Jamie hated to break up their fun, but he had plans of positive reinforcement for the afternoon.

 

“Sure am,” Tyler nodded, grabbing his bag. 

 

Jordie gave Tyler a small smile as they headed out to the players lot. 

 

Back at their apartment building, Tyler said goodbye to the Benn brothers so he could spend some time with Marshall. When he grew bored of that, he clipped on Marshall’s leash and lead him upstairs.

 

“Hey,” Tyler smiled, unsure. “Um, we got kinda bored.” 

 

“Come on in, you know you’re always welcome.” Jordie let them in, giving Tyler a quick pat on the back as he passed.

 

“Delay of game penalty coming up in 20 seconds!” Jamie called from the living room.

 

“Extenuating circumstances!” Jordie shot back, following behind Tyler.

 

Marshall had shot ahead at the sound of Jamie’s voice and practically launched himself in the man’s lap.

 

“Hey Marshall!” Jamie greeted, dropping his controller and petting the dog. “Hey Ty!” He smiled widely at Tyler. “We got some risotto cooking for lunch, there’s plenty if you wanna stay and join us.” 

 

“Oh, um. Yeah.” Tyler nodded, hating that he’d interrupted but glad that he hadn’t been sent away.

 

“You should hang around for pre-game nap too,” Jordie smirked as he hastily headed into the kitchen.

 

“Jordie,” Jamie’s tone was warning.

 

“Not the first time you take an omega to bed for team bonding,” Jordie chuckled.

 

Jamie felt his face heat. He wished he’d never mentioned to his brother how attractive he thought Tyler was when he smiled.

 

The last time Jamie had taken an omega to his bed had been for the express purpose of team bonding back in Kelowna and had ended up in a 6 month relationship. Jordie was such a meddler. 

 

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Jamie assured Tyler who had made himself at home on the couch, Marshall in his lap.

 

“But it’s okay if I do?” Tyler asked, voice small and unsure, not used to being allowed his own choice.

 

“It’s totally okay,” Jamie promised, hands automatically moving to rub Tyler’s ankles where they’d been placed in Jamie’s lap.

 

“I’d like to stay,” Tyler decided with a nod.

 

“And so it shall be!” Jordie declared from the kitchen in a weird voice.

 

“Jesus, Darth,” Jamie sighed embarrassed on his brother's behalf. 

 

The trio played video games until the food was ready. Tyler found he liked spending time with Jamie and Jordie. Jamie smelt happy and relaxed, he never smelt annoyed or frustrated like he was used to in Boston. He didn’t smell sad like yesterday either.

 

Tyler snuck glances at Jamie whenever he could, subtly scenting the air as often as he could without drawing attention to himself. It was strange to be around an alpha and not be afraid or miserable.

 

Jamie’s casual touches were pretty much heaven, though. He would touch Tyler’s arm or his leg whenever Tyler was close enough. Would playfully ruffle his hair as he passed in and out of the kitchen or to and from the bathroom. 

 

Tyler hadn’t felt safe in a long time. He felt safe with Jamie.

 

When it was time for pre-game naps, Tyler hesitated in the doorway of Jamie’s bedroom.

 

“Sorry, does it stink in here?” Jamie asked, face sheepish. Alphas had strong base scents and Jamie’s room was saturated thickly.

 

Tyler made a show of taking a deep breath through his nose and smiled. “It smells like you,” he shrugged, not really indicating if that was good or bad.

 

Jamie’s bed was huge. A California King which could probably fit four people comfortably. Tyler wondered briefly if Jamie was the kind of alpha to have multiple omegas in his bed at once.

 

Something sick and mean grew in his belly. Tyler fought to keep it in.

 

“Um.” Jamie must have smelled Tyler’s scent change. He faltered where he was turning down the blankets. “I can sleep on the floor if that’s better.” 

 

“No,” Tyler shook his head and the weird feeling aside. “No, it’s fine, just thinking about something I shouldn’t.”

 

Jamie could hear the partial truth to Tyler’s words but decided not to press. His bed was big enough that they didn’t have to touch if Tyler didn’t want to.

 

Jamie stripped down to his boxers and pulled on an old shirt with the collar ripped out. Tyler couldn’t help but watch him as he moved. Jamie was an athlete, in excellent shape and perfectly healthy. He was a little softer than most hockey players Tyler knew, a small layer of baby fat still clinging to his bones. Tyler was horrified when the first zing of arousal shot through him.

 

Jamie changed quickly, wanting to get under the covers and start his nap as soon as possible. He had his back to Tyler, mostly out of habit than real modesty, but was scenting the air constantly to make sure Tyler wasn’t freaking out.

 

Tyler apparently wasn’t freaking out. Jamie’s stomach rolled and his pulse quickened when he scented the first strings of spice lacing Tyler’s scent.

 

He chose to ignore it. Tyler could be thinking of the last time he let an alpha take him to bed. But then again, knowing how Tyler felt about most alphas, Jamie couldn’t be sure he wasn’t thinking about something else.

 

Tyler crawled into bed after Jamie, wearing only his boxers. He hadn’t anticipated sleeping here and didn’t bring anything. 

 

Jordie had claimed Marshall as his sleeping buddy since Tyler and Jamie were sharing so he didn’t even have his dog as a barrier between them. Tyler felt guilty for finding Jamie attractive. He was the first alpha to be kind to him since the clubs in Boston and Tyler thought his arousal was probably just misplaced gratitude. 

 

He hated that he was reacting this way, like some kind of desperate omega willing to spread his legs for any alpha who showed him some kindness. It had been a long time since Tyler had slept with anyone he had a connection to, someone he knew and liked. Tyler’s mind wandered to what it would be like if Jamie held him again, nosed up and down his throat and kissed the skin on his pulse point. 

 

Tyler shut the thought down. Jamie did not need a broken omega lusting after him.

 

Jamie tried to get comfortable and take his nap. Tyler was very firmly on his side of the bed and that was totally fine, but his scent kept shifting from arousal to shame to anger and back again. He wanted to ask Tyler what he was thinking, to see if they could talk it out, but he was hesitant to start something Tyler wasn’t ready for.

 

Eventually Jamie let out a sigh. “You’re thinking really loudly.” He did his best to keep his tone free of any irritation.

 

“Sorry,” Tyler apologised instantly, like it was a reflex and not something he actually meant. 

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Jamie offered, rolling onto his side to look at Tyler.

 

Tyler was already facing Jamie, curled up as small as his long limbs would allow.

 

“Um, no.” Tyler decided, an embarrassed flush spread across his face.

 

Jamie nodded once. “Do you want a hug?” 

 

Tyler let out a low whimper before he was even aware he’d done it. He flushed deeper and buried his face in the pillow beneath his head. Jamie’s pillow. The lungful of Jamie’s scent sent a shiver down his spine. 

 

“Hey.” Jamie touched his shoulder gently, his fingers resting on Tyler’s bare skin.

 

“It’s okay to feel a bunch of different things right now. You’ve been through a lot and sometimes our brains and bodies get mixed up.” He tried to keep his voice level and not give away the fact that Tyler’s spicy scent was turning him on too.

 

Tyler turned his head to look at Jamie, studied his face for a few moments before nodding and shuffling closer, snuggling into Jamie’s side and burying his face in Jamie’s neck.

 

Jamie wasn’t exactly expecting to get an armful of Tyler to sleep with but he wasn’t going to say no.

 

Having an omega in his arms to hold and soothe while they slept satisfied something deep inside of Jamie. It felt nice. Tyler was warm and firm against him, completely pliable and content to shift however Jamie rearranged them. Tyler’s deep breaths huffed onto the skin of his neck slowly steadied and Jamie was finally able to sleep.

 

***

 

When Jamie awoke he was sweating, one side overheated and the other cool. Tyler was still breathing against him, only now it was shallow wet panting against Jamie’s neck while Tyler’s hands clutched at Jamie’s arm and chest, his hips rolling along Jamie’s thigh.

 

Jamie fought hard to push the want down, stamp it out before he did something stupid like roll them and pin Tyler down and rut against him. 

 

Instead, Jamie took Tyler’s wrists in his hand and gently removed them and slid his way out of the bed, leaving Tyler to roll into the heat his body left behind on the mattress and moan softly.

 

Jamie watched Tyler writhe for a few moments, the swell of his ass beneath the blankets moving as Tyler continued to rock against the sheets, clearly dreaming good things. He was so transfixed on Tyler that it took a few moments to realize his cock was hard in his boxers and demanding attention.

 

Jamie moved quickly to his ensuite, closing the door softly so as to not wake Tyler. He splashed cold water over his flushed face and tucked his hair behind his ears, trying to calm down.

 

Tyler’s scent had made its way into the bathroom. Sweet and spicy, making the hairs on Jamie’s arms stand on end.

 

“Fuck.” 

 

Jamie shoved his hand down the front of his boxers and curled his fingers around his cock, jerking hard and fast with his eyes closed and definitely not thinking about Tyler practically naked and rubbing himself off in Jamie’s bed and getting his scent everywhere.

 

Tyler let out a low moan from the other room and Jamie had to bite his bottom lip to not echo it himself. He was thinking about Tyler now. About how Tyler would feel underneath him, arching up and trying to get as much skin contact as possible. Jamie came with the image of Tyler flushed and breathless in his brain and swore softly to himself when he realized what he’d done. 

 

Quickly, he stripped off his soiled boxers and got into the shower, trying to wash as much of his arousal from his skin as possible. He knew his bathroom smelt like he’d jerked off and there was no fixing that, but he could at least not smell like a creep when he went back into the bedroom.

 

Tyler woke slowly, warm and happy and more relaxed than he’d felt in a very long time. His mind was pleasantly hazy as he worked to clear his head and wake fully. He grimaced as he rolled and felt his boxers smear something wet along his thigh.

 

Tyler frowned, lifting the blankets and glanced down.  _ Oh _ , he thought.  _ Oh shit. _

 

Jamie was thankfully not in the bed. Tyler hoped he hadn’t witnessed Tyler coming in his sleep like a teenager. 

 

The room smelt of his stale arousal and a faint hint of something similar to anise. Tyler followed the scent to Jamie’s ensuite. The door opened a few second later, startling Tyler and sending a wave of the sweet smell outward. Tyler’s pupils expanded and the bottom dropped out of his stomach. It was Jamie. Jamie smelt like anise.

 

“Hey, sorry. Got a little hot with both of us under the blankets there, got all gross and sweaty so I had to shower, um. You can too. I’ll um. Go wait. Over there,” Jamie blurted, his words running together as he practically bolted to his drawer for clothes and then out to the living room.

 

Tyler frowned as he watched Jamie move and then leave. Hesitant he entered the bathroom and closed the door, mouth watering at the concentrated scent of Jamie’s arousal. Tyler couldn’t remember the last time he’d smelt an alpha’s arousal. 

 

Tyler grimaced again as he carefully pulled his soiled boxers down and off his legs, trying to avoid smearing come in his leg hair.

 

The scent of Jamie in the small room had Tyler fighting with himself to not get hard again. Tyler was thankful that he hadn’t managed to get wet as well, that would have left a nice wet patch in Jamie’s bed and been completely obvious. Not that his scent wasn’t obvious enough.

 

Tyler thought about it for a moment. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he got wet. Probably his first year with Boston, and probably by himself with a couple of fingers or toys. Tyler figured what he’d been through with alphas in the past few years would be enough for his body to flat out refuse to accept an alpha sexually. 

 

Only apparently Jamie was changing all the rules. Tyler noticed a pair of plain black boxers, identical to the ones Jamie had worn to bed, lying discarded on the floor. They stank of anise and Tyler found himself picking them up.

 

The bottom dropped out of Tyler’s stomach again and he let out a low moan. That was come on Jamie’s underwear. The rational part of Tyler’s brain switched off and his omega side took over instantly, whole body going hot as he took in a lungful of Jamie’s scent. 

 

Jamie had come. Had he done it in bed next to Tyler while Tyler was doing the same next to him? Had he watched Tyler and touched himself? _ No. _ Tyler thought, Jamie’s arousal was confined to the bathroom. Jamie had woken up aroused and moved right to the bathroom. 

 

Something warm swelled in Tyler’s chest. Jamie hadn’t acted like a creepy alpha, he’d distanced himself from Tyler’s unconscious body before he pleasured himself. That took strength even for a decent man.  _ Or he isn’t attracted to you _ . Tyler’s mind supplied. 

 

Tyler shook the thought away and dropped Jamie’s boxers back to the floor. Their scent was still thick in the room and Tyler found himself unable to stop reaching for his dick and stroked it a couple of times.

 

Tyler started the shower, turning the water on hot and stepped inside. He put his hand back on his erection and started an even pace. It felt good, but it didn’t feel like enough. Curious, Tyler pressed his forehead against the wall and reach behind, sliding two fingers down his crack to feel over his hole.

 

He clenched instantly at the sensation and let out a low moan, his cock twitching and dribbling a bead of precome. He’d missed feeling like this. Missed having a sex drive.

 

One finger felt nice but two felt better. The angle was shit and Tyler couldn’t get in deep, but the stretch was enough to have him panting into the tiles as one hand worked himself open and the other stroked his cock.

 

Tyler bit his bottom lip to keep his sounds inside, not wanting to risk anyone hearing him. His orgasm was slow coming but worth it. It washed over Tyler like thick syrup, making him slow and languid.

 

Tyler cleaned up quickly, aware of how long he’d spent in the shower and embarrassed because there was no way Jamie wouldn’t know what he’d done in there.

 

Using one of the towels on the rack, Tyler dried himself as best he could and ventured into Jamie’s room to put on his clothes from before, minus his underwear. 

 

Tyler grabbed his boxers and wrapped them inside the damp towel. He’d wash it and return it to Jamie later, no big deal.

 

Jamie was sitting on the couch, dressed casually and talking to Jordie when Tyler ventured out.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna go home and get changed. I’ll see you guys at the rink.” He gave them what he hoped was a normal smile and called Marshall to the door.

 

“See you in a bit,” Jordie called, seemingly oblivious to what was happening.

 

Jamie didn’t reply, just tracked Tyler’s movement with his eyes until he was gone.

 

“You gonna tell me what that was about?” Jordie rose an eyebrow in question.

 

Jamie shook his head no and braved going back into his room for a game day suit. 

  
  


***

 

Being on the ice with Tyler after that afternoon was different. The chemistry that had been just out of their reach, suddenly hit with full force and Jamie’s passes found Tyler’s tape with no effort at all. It was like he knew where Tyler was going to be before Tyler did. 

 

The feeling of  _ finally _ settled into Jamie’s chest. Like this was exactly what he and the team needed to make something of themselves. 

 

“Holy shit boys! What a game!” Daley called after the final horn signaled their win.

 

“Fuck yeah.” Jordie cheered dropping into his stall with a wide grin. “So where we going tonight, Captain?” 

 

Jamie grinned at his team. “Wherever you guys decide, first round’s on me!” 

 

The room erupted into loud cheers and then settled as Lindy came in and broke down their play.

 

***

 

Jamie was pleasantly buzzed after his fourth beer. He and the team had secured a couple of booths at one of their usual hangouts and were having a good time. Some of the guys tried their luck picking up, others attempted to dance. 

 

Jamie was happy sitting in his booth, nursing his beer and keeping a watchful eye over his team.  _ His team _ . They’d finally officially given him the C and Jamie was so proud.

 

“You’re thinking about the C again, aren’t you?” Jordie teased.

 

“Better than thinking about the D,” Spezza winked.

 

“Whose D you thinking about?” Roussel teased, earning a large laugh from the table.

 

“Oh, I bet I know.” Val grinned in his heavily accented English.

 

Jamie glowered at them all, but then let his eyes slide over to the dancefloor where Tyler was moving to the beat. He didn’t seem to be dancing with anyone in particular.  Every time Jamie looked there was someone new dancing in Tyler’s space.

 

“If you stare any harder you’ll bore a hole right through him,” Jordie said.

 

Jamie blinked and looked back at his beer. “Shut up. Was just making sure he was okay,” he mumbled, caught.

 

“He looks better than okay,” Jordie offered. “I think he might even pick up tonight, your nap today must have done something good.” 

 

Jamie almost choked on his beer, but managed to swallow. 

 

“So something  _ did _ happen!” Jordie crowed, pleased with himself. 

 

“No it didn’t, please shut up,” Jamie pleaded. This was not the place to discuss his almost sex life with Tyler.

 

Jamie excused himself to go to the bathroom.

 

**Darth** : Seriously wtf with you n Segs?

 

**Chubbs** : Not now

 

**Darth:** ill come in there

 

Jamie sighed deeply before he started typing, taking much longer than usual to go back and fix his spelling mistakes.

 

**Chubbs** : Tyler had wet dream, I jerked off in bathroom because how he smell, tyler figured it out and he jerked off in bathroom after me, probs because my smell. Just dumb dynamic shit.

 

**Darth** : Um wow. So why he dancing with other people n not u?

 

**Chubbs** : ?? why does that matter?

 

**Darth** : U not going after that?

 

**Chubbs** : no

 

Jamie shoved his phone into his pocket and headed back out to the table. Tyler was back from the dancefloor, flushed and sweaty but smelling amazing; happy and a little buzzed, and a little like cinnamon. 

 

“What’s with the frowny face?” Tyler gave an exaggerated pout to Jamie.

 

“Nothing,” Jamie shrugged and slid into his seat, pressing up against Tyler’s side and slinging an arm around his shoulders.

 

Tyler snuggled into Jamie’s side and stole his beer.

 

“Hey!” 

 

“I’ll buy you another,” Tyler promised.

 

“You better,” Jamie shot back, and was horrified to hear how flirtatious it sounded.

 

Tyler’s scent spiked with some more cinnamon, and then settled.

 

Jamie was drawn into a conversation with Eakin about his new girlfriend, who was an omega. Eakin was a beta and he’d never dated an omega before.

 

“You just have to communicate,” Jamie told him, “It’s easier for alphas because we can usually smell what omegas want, you guys will have to talk about it.” 

 

“What if she wants things I can’t give her?” Eakin frowned.

 

“Unless she wants a knot, there isn’t anything an alpha can give her you can’t,” Jamie replied with a laugh.

 

“Yeah okay,” Eakin rolled his eyes and went back to his beer.

 

“Seriously,” Tyler added, “I’ve dated alphas and betas, there’s the obvious differences but betas are just as capable of looking after an omega as an alpha. Sometimes betas try harder and that makes all the difference.”

 

Cody eyed Tyler warily for a few moments but the sincere look on his face convinced the beta.

 

“Thanks guys,” He smiled and shuffled out of the booth, presumably to call his girl.

 

“Is that true?” Jamie found himself asking, not sure he actually wanted to know the answer.

 

Tyler hesitated. “Kind of. Betas are totally capable, and some omegas prefer them.” 

 

“What do you prefer?” Jamie flirted, unable to stop himself.

 

“A man who will look after me and take care of me.” Tyler shrugged.

 

“Oh.” Jamie frowned. He wasn’t sure what answer he was hoping for but that wasn’t it. 

 

“But he has to be strong,” Tyler continued, he turned in Jamie’s hold to look up at him coyly, “Has to be able to hold me down, and he has to know how to fill me up just right.” Tyler’s voice dropped low so that only Jamie could hear. His scent had filled with cinnamon again, swirling in the air enticingly.

 

Jamie swallowed, entranced by Tyler’s eyes and the smell of his arousal in the air. “Are you needy when you get filled?” He was surprised by how deep his voice sounded and that he was even having this conversation. This was not something Jamie would ever discuss in public normally.

 

Tyler whimpered lowly, wriggling in his seat. Jamie was leaking anise all over the place and Tyler wanted to bury his face in Jamie’s neck and roll around in his scent.

 

“Okay! That’s enough!” Fiddler declared, banging on the table on front of the pair. “Jordie, you should take Jamie home. I’ll have Val take Tyler.” 

 

Jordie frowned since he didn’t understand what was happening.

 

“Dynamic stuff. They shouldn’t be together right now.” Fidds explained to the group. As an alpha he could smell Jamie and Tyler; he was surprised everyone else in the club didn’t notice it as well.

 

“Alright baby bro, time to go home.” Jordie put a hand on Jamie’s shoulder.

 

Jamie didn't want to go. Didn’t want to leave if Tyler wasn’t coming with him. He made a noise of protest but let Jordie drag him from the booth.

 

Tyler’s wonderful scent soured, his face dropping.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jamie promised, wanting to soothe the bad smell away.

 

“Okay.” Tyler nodded, giving Jamie a small smile.

 

“Gross.” Fidds rolled his eyes and even put a hand over his nose. “Val, come make sure our superstar gets home.” 

 

“Okay!” Val took Tyler’s arm. “We get cab. I stay with you,” he told Tyler.

 

“Thanks buddy.” Tyler managed to smile, already missing Jamie’s scent.

 

“So you wanna tell me what’s going on?” Jordie frowned as they waited for a cab. “You literally just told me you weren’t going to start anything with Tyler but apparently you’re getting your scents all over the place in there?” 

 

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Jamie admitted and ran a hand through his hair. “He just smells really good now, all happy and settled.” Jamie’s eyes went a little glassy. “I just want to—” He broke off embarrassed. 

 

“Want to what?” Jordie asked, hailing down their cab.

 

“Nevermind.” Jamie shook his head and climbed into the car.

 

When they arrived home, Jordie got a text from Tyler that he and Val were on their way back and that Val was staying the night and to tell Jamie he said goodnight.

 

“So I know you probably don’t want to talk about this, but  _ this _ —” he held the phone out for Jamie to read, “is really cute and I feel like I’m missing something.” 

 

Jamie sighed deeply and dropped onto the couch. “He just smells so good.”

 

“Like you wanna get in his space or like dating?” Jordie asked. He sat on other side of the couch.

 

“Like I wanna roll around in his scent and then get my own so deep into his skin he’ll always smell like mine.” Jamie flushed bright red and hid his face in his hands after he spoke. 

 

“Jesus,” Jordie muttered.

 

“I know!” Jamie cried. “This is so bad, Jordie! I only just got him to trust me!” 

 

“Okay, calm down, nothing’s happened.” Jordie soothed. The unspoken ‘yet’ hanging between them. “We—the team and I will just have to be a buffer until you two calm down.”

 

“What if we—” 

 

“Jamie, you guys have known each other like two months. Tyler’s only just started to smell like a normal omega, of course you’re going to react to him and he’s going to react to you. You’re an alpha he’s not scared of for the first time in so long.” .

 

“Oh.” Jamie hadn’t thought of it like that. 

 

“So you guys are just reacting to each other and then feeding off the other’s reaction. Give yourself some time to get used to him smelling happy and he’ll chill out when you don’t smell like you’re about to jump him.” Jordie made it all sound so simple.

 

“Wait, how do you know I smell like I want to jump him?” Jordie’s sense of smell as a beta wasn’t anything close to an alpha or omega.

 

“I didn’t need my nose, I saw your face.” Jordie smirked. “You looked scent drunk and five seconds away from rubbing yourself all over him.” 

 

Jamie flushed a darker shade of red and hid his face in his hands again.  “Oh god, what if he hates me?” 

 

Jordie rolled his eyes skywards. 

 

“Jamie, chill out. Go to bed, do whatever alpha shit you need to do to get this out of your system and then just chill. The team and I won’t let you and Tyler fuck up your dynamics, okay?” 

 

Jamie nodded and lifted his head from his hands. “My room is still going to smell like him.” 

 

“I’ll put in earplugs.” Jordie teased and got a pillow to the face for his efforts.

 

“Night Darth,” Jamie said softly, his way of saying thank you without actually saying it.

 

“Night Chubbs,” Jordie smiled and headed to his own room.

  
  


***

 

“Don’t give me that look.” Jamie grumbled to Jordie as he poured his first cup of coffee for the day.

 

“What look?” Jordie feigned innocence, but Jamie could see the smirk forming on his face.

 

“The, ‘you fucked up and totally got your pheromones everywhere’ look,” Jamie replied and took a sip of his coffee.

 

“Only because you did.” Jordie snickered. 

 

Jamie gave him a the finger in retaliation.

 

“So, I was talking to Spezza last night.” 

 

Jamie groaned, the whole team would know by now and this shit was just embarrassing.

 

“He said he’d keep an eye on the two of you and your scents, make sure you guys don’t get scent drunk again.” 

 

“We weren’t scent drunk,” Jamie rolled his eyes.

 

“No? You were intending to fuck your omega teammate who’s only just started trusting you to even be near him?” Jordie rose a challenging eyebrow. 

 

Jamie winced and conceded his point. 

 

He’d make a note to stay close to Fidds and Spez, the only other alphas on the team. They’d be able to keep him in check if he was unable to control himself and his scent.

 

“Last night was a moment of weakness, after what happened after our nap and then winning and the beer...” Jamie trailed off. “It won’t happen again.” 

 

Jordie held eye contact for a few moments before he seemed satisfied with the answer.

 

Before he could grill Jamie further, someone knocked on their door.

 

“Privyet!” Val greeted bright and cheerful, leading a clearly hungover Tyler into the kitchen.

 

Jamie let out a low groan, pinching the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger.

 

“You’ll need to tone it down for Chubbs, he had a rough night,” Jordie snickered while Jamie looked for something to throw at him. Since his only options were a coffee mug or cutlery, he decide to let his brother’s chirp slide.

 

“Hi.” Tyler smiled sheepishly at Jamie, head ducked, looking up at him through long lashes.

 

“Hi,” Jamie smiled back, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

Jordie rolled his eyes at them while Val watched in in rapt fascination. “We’re just about done with breakfast, I assume we’re all riding in together?”

 

“I don't have car.” Val nodded to Jordie.

 

“Alright, get your shit together, kids, bus leaves in 20 minutes.” Jordie announced, clapping his hands together once.

 

They moved as a unit. Jamie and Jordie getting organised before heading down to Tyler’s. They drove over to Val’s place and left him there before making their way to the AAC. 

 

The locker room had a different feel than the day before. The rookies eyed Jamie with a mix of calculation and approval.

 

Fidds and Spez gave Jamie a knowing look, the latter nodding his head towards the showers.

 

Jamie resisted the urge to roll his eyes but excused himself from Tyler and Jordie to follow them.

 

“You wanna explain what’s going on?” Fidds didn’t even give him a moment to close the door before the question came.

 

“I got a little scent drunk. I wasn’t used to Tyler smelling happy and I had been drinking. It was a momentary lapse of judgement and it won’t happen again.” 

 

“I see Jordie already beat us to the punch,” Spezza grinned.

 

This time Jamie did roll his eyes. “Look, I wasn’t at my best and I know I fucked up. Which is why I want to ask you guys to help. Don’t leave Segs and I alone, be a buffer, at least until we both get used to each others scents and can ignore it,” Jamie explained.

 

“So you don’t want to mate Segs?” Spezza frowned at him, clearly confused. 

 

“Um, not really, I mean...” Jamie trailed off, face flushing red.

 

“You’re attracted to him but it’s too early to tell, we get it,” Fidds said. 

 

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. “Basically.”

 

“But, if you’re reacting so strongly to his scent...” Spezza trailed off, giving Jamie a knowing look.

 

“We’re not mates,” Jamie rolled his eyes, “Mates are super rare and spontaneous bonds are fairytales. Don’t start that bullshit.” 

 

“Now that you mention it...” Fidds’ brows furrowed in thought.

 

“This isn’t a spontaneous bond and Segs is not my mate,” Jamie told them again firmly before turning his back and leaving the room.

 

“You okay?” Jordie frowned, noticing Jamie’s clenched jaw and balled fists.

 

“Fine,” Jamie replied through gritted teeth.

 

Jordie punched Jamie’s arm playfully. “What’s up buttercup?” he teased, aiming for a smile.

 

Jamie couldn’t help the small smile that parted his lips. “Spez and Fidds are being dicks is all,” he shrugged.

 

“In what way?” Jordie glanced a look over at the two alphas who had rejoined the locker room.

 

Jamie shrugged, lowering his voice. “Just stupid shit, making fun of my feelings for Segs.” 

 

“Making fun how?” Jordie couldn’t fathom how being attracted to a good-looking omega could be an insult to an alpha. He was also an older brother and no one gave Jamie shit except for him.

 

“They’re making fun saying the attraction is a spontaneous bond and that we’re mates and stuff. Just bullshit like that,” Jamie replied, voice low in the locker room to avoid anyone else overhearing.

 

Jordie’s eyes went wide as his mind worked things over. 

 

After they had dressed for practice Jordie caught Jamie against the boards. “You know it kinda makes sense.” 

 

“What does?” Jamie asked, eyes watching his team on the ice.

 

“You and Segs being bonded.” 

 

Jamie’s head turned quickly to look at his brother, eyes dark and narrowed. “That’s not funny.” 

 

“I’m not joking.” Jordie replied, tone just as intense as Jamie’s.

 

“It’s not—We’re not—It’s not a fucking bond,” Jamie told him shortly, face flushed and obviously flustered.

 

“Are you sure?” Jordie offered as a parting shot and skated over to where the D men were going over their own drills.

 

Jamie swallowed the lump in his throat, shoving the conversation to the back of his mind as best he could. He just had to get through practice and then he could work this shit out.

 

***

 

Except Jamie didn’t want to work this out, because he knew there was no way he could have bonded with Segs. He knew that what he was feeling was just a response to Tyler smelling so good and the fact that Jamie hadn’t slept with anyone in months. 

 

Fidds and Spez kept their word and chaperoned Tyler whenever he was near Jamie, kept their conversations on track and separated the two whenever their aroused scents started flooding the air. 

 

It worked for the first few weeks. They were winning games and losing games, but they were playing as a team and playing well.

 

Jamie was proud of his team and how they were coming together. He would have prefered more W’s instead of L’s but they were building momentum. 

 

By February, Jamie still had no better control over himself or his reactions to Tyler. He’d assumed that spending time with Tyler would help him acclimate or dishabituate or whatever the buzzword was from Tyler’s scent, but he still felt that zip of arousal down his spine whenever Tyler smiled at him. Still felt his heart flutter when Tyler laughed, really laughed, with his head thrown back, throat bared and his eyes crinkled with mirth. Still felt the warmth of affection bloom in his chest when Tyler accepted his touches, a hand on his shoulder for a job well done or ruffling his hair after a win.

 

Their time together, soothing Tyler’s instincts was carefully monitored by Jordie. The three would squish onto the couch in the Benn brother’s living room. Tyler between the two Benns, calm and content to bury his face in Jamie’s neck while a movie played.

 

For Jamie, it was most difficult when Tyler was in a service mood. Occasionally, he’d get the itch to do something for Jamie, not because he had to, but because he  _ wanted _ to and Jamie loved him for it, which was mostly the problem.

 

Jamie paused as he exited his ensuite, one towel snug around his hips the other hung over his shoulders as he ruffled his long hair dry.

 

“Um?” He frowned, watching as Tyler flitted about his room.

 

Tyler paused, flushing bright red at having been caught. “Hi,” Tyler blushed, biting his bottom lip, awkwardly.

 

“Hello,” Jamie replied, glancing about his room and realized Tyler had gathered all of his laundry and stripped his bed. A fresh set of sheets and blanket covers replaced his old ones and his dirty laundry had been gathered into a basket which Tyler held in his hands.

 

“I, um—” Tyler started. “Was gonna do some laundry and figured I’d do yours too,” he explained, shifting his weight from foot to foot, uncertain.

 

Jamie nodded his approval, noting how tense Tyler’s shoulders seemed. “That sounds good, thank you for thinking of me,” he said softly. 

 

Tyler’s face lit up with a brilliant smile. “Okay,” he said and continued what he was doing before leaving the room for Jamie to dress.

 

In the living room, Jordie raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“He’s doing my laundry... and he changed my sheets, I guess?” Jamie explained, still not sure exactly what was going on.

 

“I can see that, why is he doing your laundry and changing your sheets, Chubbs?” Jordie asked, tone harder than Jamie expected.

 

Jamie shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Jordie had a strange expression on his face, one Jamie couldn’t read.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on Jordie, he’s probably just feeling like being useful,” Jamie sighed, unwilling to rise to whatever bait Jordie is dangling.

 

“Well, his birthday was last month,” Jordie started in his matter-of-fact voice, using his fingers to check off items, “He’s a sexually mature omega, in the presence of a viable mate, who may also be spontaneously bonded to him,” he paused while Jamie rolled his eyes. “He’s in his perceived alpha’s room, cleaning it and making sure the bed is clean and  _ ready _ ,” Jordie levelled Jamie with a look that made Jamie feel like an idiot. “Now Chubbs,  _ what _ do you think that could  _ possibly _ mean?” 

 

Jamie stared at his brother for a moment, blinking and silent. 

 

“Jamie?” Jordie’s voice broke him from thought. “You know what I’m saying, don’t you?” 

 

“That’s—No Jordie—it’s not like that,” Jamie protested. “We’re not like that, this is a platonic contractual arrangement.” 

 

Jordie rolled his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh. “You keep telling yourself that baby bro, but when you end up with a lapful of omega in heat, don’t say I didn’t warn you!” 

 

Jamie swallowed thickly, turning away and going back inside his room.

 

Tyler’s scent still lingered in the air and clung to his bed sheets.

 

***

 

“So, um, can I ask a question?” Jamie approached Fidds and Spez after practice. The three alphas were in the whirlpool room, having a soak after their long skate. 

 

The older men exchanged looks before nodding for Jamie to join them.

 

“What do you know about omega nesting?” he asked them, feeling his face heat.

 

“Why, is that what Segs is doing?” Fidds asked.

 

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking,” Jamie rolled his eyes.

 

“Is he spending time in your bedroom, even when you’re not there?” Spezza asked, moving past the awkwardness.

 

Jamie nodded.

 

“Doing a lot of cleaning? Changing sheets, airing out rooms, dusting?” 

 

Jamie nodded again, throat growing tight as he tried to swallow the rising panic.

 

“Buying more food? Eating more food? Insisting on ‘stocking up’ on certain things like protein bars and extra gatorade?” 

 

Jamie lifted his hands and put his head in them, grabbing fistfulls of his hair to pull on.

 

“Fuck.” He groaned. “Segs is going into heat, isn’t he?” 

 

“Sounds like it, kid.” Spezza nodded. “What are you going to do about it?” 

 

Jamie let go of his hair and looked up at Spezza, horrified. 

 

“Me?” he gawked. “ _ I’m _ not going to do anything, that’s Tyler’s business.” 

 

Fidds let out a snort of laughter. “Jamie, he’s not doing these things in his own home, in his own room, he’s doing them in yours. He’s decided you’re the alpha he wants and he’s preparing for that.” 

 

Jamie groaned again. “How do I get him to stop?” 

 

“You don’t.” Spezza shrugged, “He’s obviously into you, and he’s decided you’re trustworthy enough to spend his heat with. Short of locking him in your room alone and leaving him to ride it out himself, there’s nothi—Jamie, no! You can’t do that to Segs!” 

 

“Why not?” Jamie frowned. “I’m not going to have heat sex with Segs, that’s just stupid. What if he got pregnant?” 

 

“Jamie, it’s 2014, we have medication to prevent that.” Fidds rolled his eyes.

 

“So? It’s still not right. I’m not going to take advantage.” 

 

“Jamie,” Spezza cut in. “Have you even asked Tyler what he wants? How he wants to spend his heat?” 

 

Jamie paused, and thought for a moment. “I guess I haven’t.” 

 

“Then maybe you should? And soon?” 

 

Jamie nodded, chewing his bottom lip as he relaxed back in the whirlpool, their 15 minute cycle wasn’t over yet, and the hot water was as good a place as any for him to think this through. 

 

***

 

“So, um, you’re nesting for your heat, right?” 

 

Tyler froze as he folded Jamie’s laundry on his bed, a pair of socks held limply in his hands.

 

“Shit, that—Can we start over?” Jamie flushed bright red, and brought a hand up to rub his face. 

 

Tyler rolled the socks together and set them aside, sitting down on the edge of Jamie’s bed and faced Jamie who was still standing in the doorway.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s what’s happening, at least my mom says it is.” Tyler shrugged.

 

“You’ve never done this before?” Jamie frowned, leaning his shoulder against the door jamb and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Tyler shrugged. “Not really, I never had an alpha I was, um,” Tyler paused, cheeks pinking up. “That I was attracted to. I mean I had Brownie but he never, we never—I would just take care of it with toys.” Tyler’s face was bright red by the time he managed to stop himself talking.

 

Jamie swallowed the flood of saliva that came with the mental image of Tyler pleasuring himself with toys designed for omega heat.

 

“What about in—”

 

“I never went into heat in Boston.” Tyler cut Jamie off mid sentence. 

 

“Never?” Jamie gasped, surprised. 

 

“They hurt me, Jamie. Of course I didn’t.” Tyler snapped, still touchy about his time back east.

 

Jamie nodded and let the subject of Boston drop. “So what’s your plan then?” 

 

Tyler frowned. “My plan?” 

 

“For your heat?” Jamie clarified.

 

“I think that’s pretty fucking obvious,” Tyler rolled his eyes, before his whole body went stiff and his eyes widened. “Unless, you... you don’t want me?” 

 

The instantaneous scent shift in the room had Jamie letting out a low whine. Tyler’s scent had changed from petrichor to sulfur and it gagged the back of Jamie’s throat and burnt his lungs.

 

“Ty,” he started, wondering how best to soothe without making promises. “Do you think us sleeping together is a smart thing to do?” he asked, voice as gentle as he could make it.

 

“Why wouldn’t it be? You like me, I know you do and you know how I feel about you,” Tyler explained.

 

“But are your feelings real or do you feel what you do because I’m the first alpha to take care of you in so long?” 

 

It was a legitimate question, but it angered Tyler anyway. “By that logic, I should be offering myself to Spez and Fidds too!” Tyler snapped, tone harsh. “They’ve been just as good to me as you have and at least I know they have a proven track record with heats.” 

 

Jamie was unable to stop the low growl that escaped his throat at the thought of Tyler going to someone else.

 

“See!” Tyler stood and pointed at Jamie. “That right there! You feel this as much as I do!” 

 

“I shouldn’t!” Jamie shot back. “I’m supposed to look out for you! Supposed to help you heal, not take advantage of you!” 

 

“It’s not taking advantage if I want it too!” 

 

Jamie’s reply died on his tongue. It was true. Tyler obviously did want Jamie. He never reacted to Fidds and Spezza the same way he did to Jamie. He hadn’t gone home with anyone since joining the team, despite the obvious scent of arousal in the air and the fact that Tyler could have taken anyone home from bars and clubs. Instead after dancing and having his fun, he’d return to Jamie’s side, snuggling in close under the watchful eye of the team.

 

“You really want this? Want me?” Jamie asked, honestly baffled by the idea.

 

“Oh my god, you dumb dumb! I’ve been telling you that for months!” Tyler threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. “You’ve been so busy trying to be the perfect friend and Captain that you’ve totally been missing everything else. I crawl into your lap because that’s where I want to be. I seek your approval for things, because that’s what matters to me. I’m happiest when you praise me for doing well and I fold your fucking laundry twice a week because you’re the dumb ass I wanna fucking bond with.” 

 

“Oh.” Jamie was at a loss for words. 

 

“Yeah, oh,” Tyler shot back sarcastically. 

 

“So, I guess this isn’t just a heat thing. You want more, right?” Jamie’s words were slow, measured. 

 

“Yes, Jamie. I want more. I have for a while now,” Tyler agreed, moving to sit back down on the side of Jamie’s bed and continued folding laundry.

 

“More as in dating or more as in bonding?” 

 

“We’re already bonded,” Tyler replied, letting out a deep sigh. “So it doesn’t really matter what label we want to put on it.” 

 

Jamie frowned deeply in Tyler’s direction. “I think I would have noticed if we had sex before.”

 

“Bonds don’t just happen during sex, Jamie. I mean, sure most bonds are formed that way, physical closeness and intimacy, but you can do that in other ways.”

 

Jamie stretched his mind back, thinking over every exchange and interaction between them since he picked Tyler up at the airport. 

 

“After our yelling match in the locker room. That hug right?” Jamie moved into the room, stopping to stand in front of where Tyler was working.

 

“Yeah,  _ that _ hug.” 

 

“That was months ago! Why didn’t you say anything?” Jamie just sounded confused, not angry that Tyler didn’t tell him.

 

“Um, because you didn’t say anything and I figured maybe you just...” Tyler broke off, wringing his hands together since he no longer had laundry to keep them occupied.

 

“You though I didn’t want to acknowledge it?” Jamie pressed.

 

“I thought you didn’t want it.” Tyler admitted. “That you didn’t want me, like that.” 

 

Something awful settled in the bottom of Jamie’s gut, heavy and uncomfortable. “I’m sorry I made you feel like that,” he said, voice low and soft. Jamie crouched down and kneeled in front of Tyler. “I honestly didn’t even know we’d bonded.” 

 

“Well yeah, I know that now. Fidds and Spez said you didn’t believe them when they talked to you about a spontaneous bond.” Tyler shrugged. “So I figured I’d just let you have your stupid plan, and eventually you’d realize neither of our feelings were going away.”

 

Jamie let out a small self-depreciative laugh. “Yeah, I’m pretty fucking stupid,” he muttered.

 

“Not stupid,” Tyler promised, sliding off the bed to kneel in front of Jamie, a mirror of the first time they hugged. “Just a dumb dumb.” Tyler’s grin was stunning.

 

Jamie didn’t seek permission, just wrapped his arms around Tyler, pulling him in close and burying his face into Tyler’s neck, nosing behind his ear and breathing him in.

 

Jamie let out a low whine as Tyler’s scent spiked, the sweet scent of cinnamon flooding his nose. 

 

“You smell so good,” Jamie mumbled against his neck, lips rubbing against the bare skin.

 

Tyler shivered at the contact. “Give it a couple more days, I’ll smell even better.”

 

“Not possible,” Jamie darted his tongue out, tracing over Tyler’s lobe, teeth nipping gently on it.

 

“We need to stop,” Tyler whined, bringing up both hands to push at Jamie’s chest.

 

“Why?” Jamie panted, cheeks red and eyes dark. 

 

“Because I haven’t had my shot yet and neither have you. Contraception shots first, then when my heat comes in the next day or two we can.” 

 

Jamie nodded, he knew logically that was the right thing to do, but Tyler smelt amazing and he wanted this, wanted Jaime. “But what if—”

 

“Jaime? Why is my steak still cold and uncooked?” Jordie shouted from the kitchen, clearly displeased.

 

Jamie let out a low territorial growl and then stopped, horrified he’d made such a noise.

 

Tyler let out a giggle at Jamie’s possessiveness, but Jamie could smell how much he liked it. 

 

“Did you just fucking growl at me—” Jordie stopped in the doorway, spotting Tyler and Jamie kneeling beside the bed. “Um, am I interrupting?”

 

“Yes—”

 

“No—”

 

Jamie and Tyler stared at each other.

 

“No, you’re not, Jordie.” Tyler’s tone left no room for arguments.

 

“Good, because I was promised a steak dinner, and I’m hungry. You staying to eat?” 

 

“No, I’m going home. Marshall needs to be fed and taken out. See you tomorrow.” Tyler stood fluidly, rising from his knees with an ease and grace that had Jamie wondering if he practiced. 

 

Jamie stayed where he was, kneeling on the floor next to his bed, pouting at Tyler’s retreating form.

 

“Sort yourself out.” Jordie told him, cracking a grin before heading back to the kitchen to make himself dinner. Steak waited for no man.

 

***

 

Val frowned as Tyler took a seat next to him in the locker room, very obviously leaning over into Tyler’s space and sniffing him.

 

Tyler gave him an amused look. “You all right there, bud?” 

 

“You smell....what word... sterile?” Val frowned at him. “No baby.” 

 

“Infertile, I just had my shot.” Tyler corrected him.

 

“So you have someone to spend heat?” Val’s expression lit up, clearly happy for Tyler.

 

Tyler’s eyes tracked across the room to where Jamie was obviously being hassled by Fidds and Spezza for the same reason.

 

“Yeah,” Tyler nodded, licking his bottom lip and then sucking it into his mouth.

 

Val followed his gaze to Jamie and his eyes widened. “You said platonic alpha!” he accused.

 

“Not anymore,” Tyler grinned, waggling his eyebrows at his teammate.

 

“When?” Val demanded, standing up, hands on his hips, looking very displeased.

 

“What?” Tyler frowned, stunned by his friends reaction.

 

“When it change?” Val demanded again. 

 

“Um, I’m not sure?” Tyler replied, feeling lost with the whole conversation and Val’s reactions.

 

“He means when did you guys fuck?” Eakin grinned, enjoying how ridiculous Val looked all huffy and worked up.

 

“Um, not that it’s any of your business, but we haven’t.” 

 

“HA!” Val crowed triumphantly.

 

“Doesn’t count Val! They got plans for Tyler’s heat so technically as long as it goes down then Jordie gets it.” Fidds called out. 

 

“What?” Jamie and Tyler asked in unison, glancing around the locker room for some kind of explanation.

 

Tyler’s eyes widened when he realized what was happening. He picked up a ball of wadded up tape and launched it at Jordie’s head. “You guys were betting on us?” he shouted.

 

“Betting on when you’d get your happy-ever-after,” Jordie tried to soothe.

 

“More like when you’d fuck,” Rous amended.

 

Jamie wanted to yell. Wanted to yell and throw a fit at his friends, his  _ team _ making bets about him and speculating about his and Tyler’s sex life. Instead he turned to Jordie and levelled him a glare. “Whatever you win from this, I get half.” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

***

 

Tyler’s heat took forever to arrive. 

 

He and Jamie had to have another round of contraceptive shots because of how late it arrived.

 

When it finally decided to happen, it picked the most inopportune time. 

 

Jamie was halfway through his passing drill with Val when his whole body tensed and his head whipped around to locate Tyler on the other side of the rink, hands on his knees, hunched over and panting.

 

Jamie’s eyes went wide, pupils blowing out and gut clenching in anticipation.

 

Fidds had moved to Tyler’s side, to attempt to help him off the ice and Jamie saw red, letting out a loud deep possessive growl hat had the whole team and coaching staff freezing in place.

 

Jamie would have felt embarrassed by his caveman antics but he barely had the brainpower to think with all the blood rushing south.

 

“Jamie,” Tyler’s voice was pained and breathy.

 

Jamie let out another growl at Fidds who let go of Tyler and smartly bared his neck as he gently pushed Tyler into Jamie’s arms.

 

Jamie accepted his submission and gathered Tyler in close, removing both their helmets and burying his face into Tyler’s neck. He inhaled deeply, a pleased rumble reverberating in his chest at the scent of cinnamon and heat.

 

“Jamie,” Tyler whimpered, voice cracking as his knees went weak.

 

“I’ll drive you home and stay at Tyler’s.” Jordie offered and looked over to Lindy for permission.

 

The coach nodded, fascinated and a little concerned by the exchange happening in front of him.

 

Jamie didn’t let Tyler change or shower, they went right to Jamie’s truck, skates and all, for Jordie to drive them home.

 

As soon as the front door was closed, Jamie tilted Tyler’s head up and kissed him.

 

Tyler moaned into the kiss, both hands fisting in Jamie’s shirt, trying to pull him closer.

 

“Off.” Jamie’s voice was low and rough, the word coming out as a stern order.

 

Tyler visibly shivered and immediately started to strip, jersey, pads, skates, stockings, until he was standing naked in Jamie’s hallway.

 

Jamie watched him as he stripped, matching Tyler item for item as he too removed the layers keeping him from rubbing skin against skin with his omega.

 

“On the bed.” Jamie’s voice was still rough and he doubted it would change before Tyler’s heat broke.

 

The order had Tyler’s pupils blown wide and mouth flooding with saliva. He could smell Jamie’s thick and heavy in the air, mingling with his own cinnamon and heat scent. 

 

Walking to Jamie’s bedroom had him feeling exposed. Naked with his back turned to Jamie, a predator in his own right. Tyler felt the urge to run, to have Jamie chase him down, pin him down and take his prize. 

 

Instead he forced himself to walk at a normal pace until he could pull the blankets off Jamie’s bed and lay himself out on the soft clean sheets and pillows. Tyler couldn’t resist the urge to roll around on the sheets, rubbing his sweat and scent into them, making Jamie’s bed smell like himself. Staking his claim. 

 

Jamie watched him from the doorway, a pleased bubble of warmth blooming in his chest at the sight of Tyler scenting his bed so thoroughly.

 

“Jamie,” Tyler called, his voice a needy whine. “Please. Need you.” 

 

Jamie carefully made his way to the bed, breathing heavily as he fought the urge to just cover Tyler with his bulk, hold him still and rut into the omega until he filled him with his knot and come.

 

Tyler made room for Jamie between his legs Jamie was hit with the heady scent of Tyler’s slick, glistening wetly between his thighs.

 

Jamie let out a low whine, both hands moving to curl around Tyler’s parted thighs while his face pressed into the crease of hip and thigh, inhaling deeply, his stubbled cheek rubbing against Tyler’s hard cock.

 

“Jamie!” Tyler gasped, arching his back and letting his legs fall open further.

 

Jamie sat back on his haunches, pushing at Tyler’s legs until his knees were practically folded up to his armpits and his wet hole was exposed. Jamie let out a low pleased growl, unable to formulate words in his current state.

 

He bent forward, nosing along the back of one of Tyler’s thighs before dragging his teeth down the swell of one of Tyler’s cheeks, leaving slightly raised red welts in his wake.

 

Tyler’s core clenched with want and another wave of slick dribbled from him. Jamie moved to lap it up with strong broad swipes of his tongue.

 

Tyler’s moan was loud in the quiet room, his thighs shaking from the effort of not clenching around Jamie’s head.

 

Jamie continued his explorations, tonguing over Tyler’s hole, up to his heavy balls and back down again, his hands pushing at Tyler’s cheeks to keep him upturned and spread for him.

 

Tyler bit his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. He panted heavily through his nose, inhaling both his and Jamie’s scents which made him dizzy and light headed. Jamie’s tongue was relentless, firm over his already sensitized hole and then blunt pressure as he worked the tip inside. Tyler’s first orgasm was a combination of Jamie’s tongue in his hole, and the pressure of his own cock rubbing against his abs.

 

Jamie released him and let his legs drop, splayed open either side of Jamie’s lap.

 

Jamie’s face was a mess of slick and Tyler wanted to clean him up. He sat up, hooking an arm around Jamie’s shoulders and pulling him in close for a rough kiss. When it broke, Tyler lapped over Jamie’s lips and chin, moving down to his neck to kiss and suck at his pulse point.

 

Jamie let out a pleased sound, returning the favour by biting down on Tyler’s throat until the omega stilled and went pliant under him.

 

“Jamie,” Tyler panted. “Please, it burns.” 

 

Jamie made an inquiring noise, nosing along Tyler’s neck and behind his ear, trying to sniff out where Tyler was hurting to soothe it.

 

Tyler lifted his legs, wrapping them tightly around Jamie’s waist and used the leverage to grind his ass down on Jamie’s erection.

 

“In me, please,” he begged.

 

Jamie let out a possessive growl and bit down on Tyler’s ear lobe.

 

“Alpha, please,” Tyler begged again.

 

Jamie buried his face in Tyler’s neck, inhaling deeply as he shifted his weight to better distribute his bulk over Tyler. He nudged the head of his erection against Tyler’s hole, wet and ready for him.

 

“Yeah,” Tyler moaned, light and breathy, eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed into the sensation. “Please, Alpha.” 

 

Jamie pressed forward, slow blunt pressure until Tyler’s body gave way and let him inside. Hot and slick and perfect.

 

Jamie bit down on Tyler’s shoulder, shuddering as he tried to hold back from just slamming into Tyler wildly.

 

He rolled his hips slowly, in and out, working up to a slow rhythm. Tyler’s cooling come from his first orgasm rubbed between their bellies, slickening the glide for Tyler’s neglected cock pressed between them.

 

Jamie pressed forward further, sinking in deep and holding there. Tyler let out a long moan, clenching down and circling his hips as his arms clung to Jamie’s shoulders, fingers tightening until they cut crescent shaped marks into Jamie’s flesh.

 

“Yeah, like that.” Tyler encouraged, trying to rock his hips and get Jamie moving again.

 

Jamie gave him a warning grown and bit his throat again, holding his teeth over Tyler’s adam’s apple until Tyler stilled and went pliant again.

 

When Jamie was satisfied with Tyler’s submission, he started up his pace again, working in hard, rough snaps of his hips that jarred Tyler up the bed with each thrust.

 

Tyler clung tighter and moaned shamelessly through the pleasure. Jamie was bigger than he had expected, thick and cut and so perfect as he stretched Tyler, filling him so fully.

 

A particularly hard thrust had Tyler whimpering and clenching down in pleasure. Jamie repeated the motion until his rhythm was gone, he fucked up into Tyler hard and fast, chasing his own release.

 

Tyler released Jamie’s shoulders to brace himself against the headboard, pushing back on each thrust, meeting Jamie every time until he could feel Jamie’s knot begin to expand.

 

Jamie circled his hips, working the thickness in past Tyler’s rim and then nudged it against his prostate incessantly. Tyler couldn’t help clenching down everytime Jamie got him just right.

 

Tyler’s second orgasm happened moments before Jamie’s. He clenched down tightly on Jamie’s knot, riding out the waves of pleasure when he felt Jamie fill him with quick bursts of come.

 

Jamie had never come so hard in his life, body shaking and teeth sunk deep into Tyler’s shoulder. He gently let go, soothing the bite with lips and tongue when he realized how deep he had bitten, a silent apology. 

 

Tyler seemed to be floating high on his heat and their orgasms. He hadn’t spoken a word or moved a muscle except to turn his head and allow Jamie better access to his neck.

 

“Are you alright?” Jamie whispered softly, pressing gentle tender kisses to Tyler’s cheek.

 

“Mmm,” Tyler hummed his agreement, arching his back and then moaning when Jamie’s knot pulled at his stretched rim. “Better than alright,” he promised. “So good, Jamie. The best,” he mumbled, hardly coherent.

 

“Shhh, I got you.” Jamie smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the tip of Tyler’s nose. “You just relax, get some sleep. I’ve got you,” he promised.

 

“Mmmm, I know.” Tyler nodded, smiling dopily up at him, before closing his eyes and relaxing into sleep.

 

***

 

It took three days for Tyler’s heat to break fully. Jordie had been smart enough to come in and drop off food twice a day so they didn’t starve. 

 

They missed two games and three practices during that time, but Jamie felt it was worth the trade off.

 

“Look who’s still alive!” Fidds teased as the two made their entrance into the locker room for the first time in almost a week.

 

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” Jamie grumbled, rolling his eyes.

 

“You okay?” Val smiled at Tyler as the older man sat in his stall next door. 

 

“I’m great.” Tyler nodded, smiling widely at Val.

 

“Good. Only best Alpha for you.” Val replied, nodding seriously.

 

Tyler let out a laugh and reached across to ruffle Val’s hair playfully. “Glad you got my back.” 

 

“Of course,” Val said, smacking at Tyler’s hands. 

 

“How’d it go?” Spezza asked Jamie, glancing between him and Tyler.

 

Jamie gave him a scandalized look. 

 

“I meant the bond. Can you feel it now?” Spezza clarified. “It becomes more pronounced after your first heat.”

 

Jamie felt his face flush but nodded. He could feel it better, could feel a second beating in his chest like an echo. He could tell when Tyler was feeling a strong emotion and his awareness of Tyler’s location in a room at any given moment had grown tenfold.

 

“It’ll grow stronger the more you nurture it,” Fidds cut in. “It’s overwhelming at first but then it settles like a second skin.” 

 

“It kinda already has.” Jamie admitted sheepishly.

 

Fidds and Spezza shared a look Jamie couldn’t understand. He opened his mouth to ask but loud hooting and whistles drew his attention.

 

“Jesus, is there even teeth marks?” Eakin laughed, poking at the bruising bite mark on Tyler’s shoulder.

 

Tyler slapped his hand away. No one got to touch Jamie’s bite mark except for Jamie. “Leave it,” he snapped.

 

“Jamie, seriously?” Jordie sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

Jamie felt his face heat, but refused to be embarrassed.

 

“Shut up, the lot of you,” he called to the room. “I don’t want to hear any jokes about me, or Tyler or us together. Got it?” 

 

There was a low murmur of agreement through the team, as reluctant as it was.

 

“Wait!” Val called as everyone was getting back into their pre practice routines. “Did Jordie win?” he asked, face adorably confused.

 

The room erupted into laughter. Val continued to look confused as he glanced to Tyler for confirmation.

 

“Yeah.” Tyler nodded. “But Jamie totally got the better prize,” he said and then dodged the balls of tape sent his way, laughing loudly with  _ his  _ team.

  
  



End file.
